


Trying (On) My Patience

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: Kaiba takes Atem out to buy clothes so that he can dress the part during a future date. In the end he determines that Atem's stubborn ass certainly will be the end of him.  (Contains mature content. Mostly PWP.)





	Trying (On) My Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offbeatBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/gifts).



“Look, all I’m saying is that you need to find something other than a discarded school uniform to throw over your shoulders. And maybe some better jewelry.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing now, Kaiba,” Atem argued, sticking out his lower lip in a pout that he’d learned from Yugi. It didn’t work nearly as well, however, as his voice was too commanding to bring out the full effect.

“We’re about to go on a date to a fancy restaurant, I’m not going to let you sit with me while looking like a delinquent school child.”

“Fine. We’ll go to that clothes place off 80th Street and I’ll find a different coat to wear. Happy?”

“What clothes place off 80th?” Kaiba asked, eyes wide. “I don’t remember there being any actual stores in that neighborhood.”

Atem sighed. “Pretty sure that Yugi called it ‘Savers’ or something?” he asked. “They have everything: clothes, shoes, jewelry, plates, books…”

Kaiba’s eyes widened. “You can’t go to a fancy restaurant wearing clothes from a  _ thrift store _ .” he nearly shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you Atem?”

Atem cocked his head to the side. “What’s a thrift store?” he asked, sounding mildly offended. “What’s wrong with it?”   
“I would have expected something like this from the mutt, but not from you,” he continued, completely ignoring Atem’s question.

Atem saw red. He gripped Seto’s shirt by the buttons and pulled him down to eye level with one strong move. “Joey is my  _ friend _ ,” he emphasized. “If you don’t have something nice to say about him, then don’t say anything at all.” He released Kaiba and stalked away. “Maybe I don’t want to go on this date with you,” he added, crossing his arms and turning his back on Seto.

Kaiba frowned. Atem was  _ moody _ . “Fine. I’ll take you someplace and get you a nice suit,” he replied. He wouldn’t apologize, but neither would he egg Atem on. “Something appropriate for where we’re going.”

Atem remained with his arms crossed.

“What?” Kaiba huffed. “I dropped it.”

“You’re being an ass,” Atem replied simply. “And still not answering my question.”

Kaiba huffed again. “Thrift stores are unreliable. They sell used clothes people have donated. We have no control over what will be there or if it will be in your size. Plus most of it is years old and tacky. Better?”

Atem shook his head.

“Then maybe I don’t want to go on this date with you either!” Kaiba roared. “How pigheaded do you have to be?”

Atem turned around. “Take me to the place that Yugi goes, and I’ll go on your date,” he replied, a smirk on his lips.

“Seriously, you are a waste of time,” Kaiba replied, his arms crossed now.

“But you  _ love _ me,” Atem replied in a singsong voice, blinking innocently.

Kaiba scoffed, but felt his heart melt a little. “Get in the limo,” he commanded, brushing past Atem to leave the room. His heart beat a little faster when he heard Atem begin to tromp down the stairs behind him.

* * *

They pulled up to the side of the road near Savers and Kaiba gracefully exited the limo then extended his hand to Atem. Atem took it and carefully extracted himself from the vehicle before looking around. His eyes brightened when he saw the sign. “You actually brought me here!” he exclaimed, sounding surprised.

“That was your condition, was it not?” Kaiba muttered, dropping Atem’s hand and turning on his heel. “So here we are.”  _ And we will just go to the other location afterwards,  _ Kaiba thought.  _ It’s not like he told me we could  _ only  _ go to Savers in order to go on the date! _

Atem smiled broadly and followed Seto into the store. “Thank you!”

They walked through the sliding doors and Atem looked around, immediately turning towards the clothing. Everything was mixed up- a bit like an adventure, he thought. He turned towards the shoes and immediately stopped as a pair of fashion boots stood out at him. “Hey! These look nice!” he exclaimed, walking towards them.

Seto rolled his eyes, and followed Atem. “Those aren’t even men’s,” Kaiba complained as Atem took them off the shelf and began trying them on. “Look at the heel.”

They were beginning to attract stares. It wasn’t often that the King of Games and Seto Kaiba ended up in a thrift store together. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Atem shrug and put on the shoe anyway. He wobbled a little as he tried to walk and Kaiba laughed. “You still barely reach the middle of my chest with those,” he said, walking over to Atem to prove his point. “Why bother?”

Atem reached out and lightly punched Kaiba in the shoulder. “Knock it off,” he replied, grinning. “These are cool! I’ve always wanted a pair of boots like yours!”

“Like mine? These aren’t like mine at all!” Kaiba protested, following Atem as he walked closer to a mirror to look at his feet. The heels slipped badly, and Kaiba laughed. “They are too big for you still, aren’t they?” he asked as Atem stopped still and admired them.

Atem reddened, the blush creeping first from his neck and then filling his full face.

Kaiba smirked. “What’s your shoe size?” he asked, curiously, glancing at the other styles of boots.

“My what?” Atem asked, startled.

“Shoe size. What size of shoes do you wear?”   


“I don’t know… I’ve always just taken Yugi’s…” Atem replied.

Kaiba scooped up Atem’s discarded shoes and looked. “A FOUR?” Kaiba laughed as he looked. “You still wear kids’ shoes?” Atem’s blush didn’t go away. “No wonder you are trying on the women’s.”

He began shuffling through the remaining boots, looking for a smaller size with a similar style. “Try these,” he suggested, pulling out one with more buckles and chains in a size six. Atem cocked his head to the side and shrugged, pulling off the current boots and putting the new ones on. “Hey! These fit!” he replied happily. 

Kaiba nodded. “Alright, change, we’ll get them. Are we done here now?”

Atem’s eyes widened. “Didn’t we need a suit?” he asked, sounding like he suspected something.

“We’re going somewhere else for that. You just said we had to stop here, not get the suit here,” Kaiba replied, feeling very cleaver.

Atem frowned, then smiled. “Well, we aren’t done here anyway,” he replied, a full grin replacing the frown, and Kaiba didn’t know how worried he should be. “Grab me a cart.”

Kaiba’s eyes widened and he frowned. How many pictures of him and Atem had already been taken in this place? He went to do what Atem said.

Hurriedly, Atem rushed to the various sections, grabbing things off the shelves that looked cool. Both for him and for Kaiba. By the time Kaiba had returned, Atem’s arms were overloaded with clothes.

“What are those?” Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes. He wondered if it had been a good idea for them to come here at all. What happened when one of the fans eventually got bored of observing and tried to talk?

“Clothes,” Atem replied simply, draping them over the cart. “Come on!” He began to scurry off towards the dressing rooms, leaving Kaiba standing dumbfounded with the cart. Fuming he began to follow.

Atem walked right into the handicap stall and held the door open. “Come in!” he said happily as Kaiba stared. Atem waved again and cursing, Kaiba followed.

“I think you’d look great in these!” Atem said, grabbing a pair of clothes from the cart and holding it up to Kaiba.

“You don’t even know my size!” Kaiba hissed as he found Atem already working on removing his pants to put the other ones on. “Why are we doing this?”

Atem beamed up at him and didn’t answer, tossing the pants at Kaiba’s head so that he could use both hands to remove Seto’s stubborn belt.

“Stop it!” Kaiba hissed again as he scrambled to catch the pants. He began examining the waist to see the size, not paying much attention until he felt his boxers slipping with the pants. “Wait… leave those on,” he protested, only to suddenly be engulfed in a warm feeling. His heart leapt to his chest as he felt Atem work on his rapidly hardening dick, suckling steadily. His back hit the wall and his knees rapidly weakened, barely supporting his weight.

Fully hard now, he felt Atem go down until he was resting at the back of his throat, then push just a little bit further, gagging softly. He repeated the motion several times, and Kaiba didn’t even know how to think. How was this happening? Why? They were in a dressing room! This was inappropriate! Why did Atem think this was ok? But intermixed were the feelings of euphoria and pleasure as his boyfriend sucked him off, and sucked him off  _ well. _

On Atem’s end, he wasn’t sure what had come over him either. He hadn’t expected to want to do that when he was changing Kaiba. He had initially just been thinking that he and Yugi had previously shared this stall so they didn’t have to walk out and show each other their clothing every time they changed. But he supposed that it was different with a boyfriend-- especially a sexy boyfriend who seemed to finally have lost all will to protest about this trip. Well, he would show Seto that Savers was worth it.

He fished around in his pocket for a packet he’d shoved in there for later tonight, or maybe the limo, and began to unbutton his own pants. While maintaining pressure with the blowjob, he began to prep himself using the small packet of lube.

Kaiba watched in amazement as Atem fished something out of his pocket and slowly began to play with his ass. Had this been his plan the whole time? Sure Savers was trashy, but it was packed! Someone would hear! They weren’t even supposed to officially be  _ dating  _ yet! Sure the nerd herd knew, but not the general public! But it felt so good, so godly to have his rival sucking him off, servicing him like he was a God… he didn’t want it to stop. And protesting would only make it worse. People would hear that and want to know what was going on. So he stayed quiet and enjoyed the view.

It was when Atem pulled off of him to turn around that he finally felt like he could control himself again. By now he’d decided he was going through with this, with the goal of showing Atem  _ exactly  _ why it was a bad idea. He pushed him against the bench in the corner, roughly shoving him down and entering him in one smooth stroke. Atem had prepared himself as well as possible, but there was not much lube in the tube, and so there was some stretching going on his boyfriend wouldn’t be used to. But Kaiba didn’t care, and neither it seemed did Atem, whose sharp intake of breath seemed far more pleasured than pained.

He began a rough pace, and was surprised to see Atem meeting him stroke for stroke. He backed up in time to Kaiba’s thrusts, then moved forward, making the whole thing more violent than Kaiba had intended. The slapping noises of his balls on Atem’s ass echoed throughout the stall, and he knew that they were found out at this point. Might as well enjoy himself now.

“This is your fault you know?” he murmured at Atem in a sensual voice. “They all know now, because you’re a slut for my dick.”

Atem laughed. “I know,” he agreed lightly. “But it’s more than just your dick.”

Kaiba rammed in a little harder for that comment, but the roughness was taking its toll on him. He wasn’t going to last long at this pace.

“Do I need to punish you?” he asked, using the same sensual tone.

“You know I like being punished,” Atem replied simply. This game had been going on so long in the bedroom, it felt so natural to continue it now, even though everyone could probably hear.

Kaiba’s long fingers reached down and scratched up Atem’s thighs, hard. “Perhaps a good punishment would be for me to cum and then leave you there, with my cum in your ass and your dick-” he grabbed the member in question for emphasis- “unsatisfied.”

Atem groaned low. “Perhaps I’d need to enact a penalty of my own for that one,” he murmured back.

Kaiba felt his heart stop momentarily. He secretly loved it when Atem turned the game around, but there were  _ people. _

“What, for this thing?” he asked, stroking Atem as he found himself slowly coming undone.

“Exactly,” Atem said, a hint of challenge in his voice that Kaiba couldn’t ignore. He groaned as he came hotly and unexpectedly in Atem’s ass, biting down sharply on Atem’s shoulder and letting go of his boyfriend’s dick as soon as he realized he was making noise. When he pulled away, white liquid was oozing out of Atem’s pert hole and a ring of tooth-shaped indents marred his back.

He placed a hand between Atem’s shoulders, admiring his handiwork. “Stay down for a moment, then you can have your turn,” Kaiba commanded, bending down and retrieving his phone from his pants pocket and snapping a picture as Atem obediently remained in the position.

As soon as the camera clicked however, Atem was turning around, grabbing Kaiba by the shirt collar and pushing him into the cart, which wheeled backwards and hit the wall with some force. Kaiba winced as he knew the noise would attract more people. He was surprised they had yet to be disturbed. Atem roughly stroked Kaiba’s dick, which was already softening and oversensitive. Kaiba shouted in surprise, another mark against the stall.

“You are going to be good for me, right Seto?” Atem asked, power leaching into his voice. Kaiba felt weak, helpless, aroused. He nodded.

“Good. Turn around.”

His eyes widened. They were out of lube. He rarely bottomed. He did it anyway.

“Good boy,” Atem said, stroking the side of his face affectionately. “I’m going to make you cum again,” he whispered, stroking harder and faster. Kaiba felt so overstimulated, but he didn’t want to complain, even as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. He felt Atem bucking into his ass, sliding along the inside of his cheeks. Suddenly something wet and sticky arrived at his hole, applied by Atem’s fingers, and he realized with a flush that Atem was using his own cum as lubricant. He shuddered. Everything was on fire. First one finger, then two prepared him for Atem’s hard dick, while his soft dick was stroked harder and harder.

A knock on the door sounded, and Atem replied in a booming, commanding voice, “Go away, we’re busy.”

He shoved his dick into Kaiba. “You better cum again before they open that door, or I’ll need to punish you again,” he commanded sweetly into Kaiba’s ear.

He found himself aroused and unable to get hard, nodding to Atem’s command and completely unsure how to do it.

Atem was hitting that place deep inside him now, the one he couldn’t reach on his own and consistently forgot about until he let his boyfriend have a turn, and he couldn’t hold back from panting now. He quietly whimpered, pleasured but pained, aroused and soft.

“You ready to take me Seto? They are going to come in here any minute…” Sure enough, there was a jangling of keys on the outside, and Kaiba felt a moment of panic. They were going to be found in this position. Not only would they get in trouble, but the whole world would see him bottoming to his rival. The one that caused him and his company so much trouble. “You’ve been such a good boy…”

There was another hit to that spot, and another, and he just focused on the pleasure, no longer able to think about the deadline or the door. Pants and grunts spilled from his mouth as an intensity traveled up his spine and his body spasmed. He felt like he was cumming, even though his dick had yet to harden, and he cried out gutterally in ecstasy.

Atem’s voice combined with Kaiba’s as he came inside and pulled out. The door opened, the evidence clear before management and curious customers. Kaiba’s face burned and he collapsed, his knees giving out on him as Atem’s support left from behind him.

“I’ll buy all the clothes here and donate whatever you need if we can just forget this,” Kaiba found himself saying as he turned to face a... cop, feeling cum leak out his backside and onto the floor in the process. He could barely tell what was going on otherwise, just felt the heat of his cheeks and the wish to have the door shut once more.

Atem on the other hand, casually grabbed a shirt and wiped his dick on it, before pulling up his pants and turning towards the people at the door. “Yo.”

“Get your clothes on. You’re going to jail.”

After being processed and idiotically thrown in the same cell, Atem’s words rang in Kaiba’s red ears. “So… ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kaiba taking Atem/Yami out shopping for new clothes (which is bad since both of them are fashion disasters) and some smutty stuff happens in the dressing room. Possible build up is the cliche Atem/Yami needs help getting a shirt on or off, a zipper is stuck ect. Or Kaiba wants to try on something and just uses the same stall as Yami/Atem and things heat up while they are undressing.  
> Likes: Biting, scratching, rough sex, fun and light banter. Atem not knowing what the hell a credit card is or even how to shop at a store. Kaiba bringing Atem/Yami to fancy places but Yami/Atem wants to go to like a TJ Maxx or Walmart.  
> Dislikes: Anything that makes Kaiba Christian Grey like. Possessiveness over Yami is fine just not to that extreme and yes Kaiba is rich, handsome, and knows how to show his partner a good time but also he's a shitty kid who would spend thousands of dollar to buy all the toy section for his brother.
> 
> I hope I did ok. I had been working for the last several months on your deathshipping prompt and could not get it to the point that I was satisfied with it, so here we are. An easy way out. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
